Unwanted Visitor
by xEmmie-kinZx
Summary: The rest of the Brawlers suspected that Link wasn't himself lately, but no one beside the Hero and his Unwanted Visitor knew why. Dark Link x Link. Semi Rape, Yaoi


**Based in the world of Super Smash Brothers, but with a small twist you might say.**

**This is for my dear friend, Cat, as it is her birthday very soon, and I know she is a fan of this pairing :3**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Finally. The 'match of the day', as people seemed to be calling it, was over. And there was no suprise when Ike walked over to collect his trophy. Almost everyone had betted on him from the start. Sure, his apponent was skilled, but nothing the great swordsman couldn't handle. With ease, apparently. Though, some did speculate that Link had allowed him to win. The Hero of Time was clearly capable of a better fight than he had put up. Some others suspected that the young man had things clogging his mind, which were preventing him from giving the match his all. The blonde gazed up as the audience cheered loudly for their champion, yet to be defeated. There was no denying that Ike was on a winning spree, beating out all of his apponents so far. Even considering this, the bluenette himself was confused as to why Link hadn't won. He had checked over his stats prior to the match, and was utterly confused. Why _had _he won?

From the stands a very dissapointed and worried Zelda gave a low sigh. She was one of few who had actually believed Link could win. And to sit and watch him practically drag himself from the arena was hurtfull. Part of her wanted to go down and comfurt him, but having known him near all her life, she decided against it. Link would want to be alone. For now atleast. To her side she could see an anxious Marth. He was to be the winners next apponent. And he was almost certain he would lose if said winner would be Ike, so naturally, he was worried. The young Prince rose from his seat and headed to the locker rooms to begin preperation. At this, Zelda frowned. The next match would prove to be interesting, to say the least.

''Link! Hey, wait up!''

A young angel flew over to the blonde, clearly unaware that he wanted to be left alone. Or, new well, but was too stubbourn to care. As he approached a clearly pissed of Link, the younger boy landed on his feet and gave him a curious look.

''Why did you leave so soon! Ike wanted to talk with you!''

''Pit.. please just go. I don't need this right now.''

Pit gave the other his best pout. Upon seeing it took no effect, he sighed and headed back to the winners stand to congratulate Ike. It was no secret that the two of them were a couple. In fact, the rest of the Brawlers seemed to have known long before the couple themselves. The brunette gave the Hero one last look before flying over to his lover, who was more than happy to see him.

Marth groaned as he past the blonde to head out for the main arena. He was clearly showed his worry about the match. The two swordsmen had fought before, and each time the Prince had come in second. Said memories ate away at him each time he caught sight of the other blue haired fighter. It was also hard for him to see the other with Pit. Not because of jelousy, no, more than just that. Marth had recently nearly lost his lover, to the hands of Bowser. Roy. He was unlucky enough to have to fight the menace, and was currently fighting his injuries in the medic centre. So, Marth was never happy around his next apponent. Never.

--

Completely ignoring the cheers as the next Brawl began, the Hero of Time locked his door and kicked his boots of his feet. He soon after removed his belt and tunic, leaving him in naught but his leggings. His room was dark and cold, and there was a good reason for that.

''I thought you'd never get back. I've been so lonely without you, my love.''

A twisted smirk caught Link's eye as he looked to the far corner of the room. There, stood an almost exact replica of himself. Were it not for the others light silvery hair and tanned skin, nobody would be able to see a difference in the two. Upon seeing the other man, Link gave a nasty glare, whice simply earned him a laugh in responce.

''I hear you lost the match. Your firth loss this week right? How pitiful. For a once proud and noble fighter such as yourself to drop so much in a short time. Humiliating. Isn't it?''

The other gave an evil and sadistic laugh before walking over to his could be twin. Though, the two were in no way related. In a sense. The other Link was quite simply a darker version of the original. Hence his given name: Dark Link.

''Shut it! You know very well why I can't concentrate on my fighting.''

Link backed up into the door, grimacing as his darker half pinned him back, grazing his lips over his kneck. Dark Link gave an amused smirk, he took such sick pleasure in watching the other squirm. He found it utterly adorable how he melted at the slightest touch. Just the thought of what was coming made Link shiver. It had been the same every day since the dark man had appeared. Each time Link lost a match, the shadow would inflict his special brand of 'punishment'. And, since Link had lost five matches in five days, it was clear it was taking effect on him.

''Listen... Everyone else is on the pitch watching that poncy prince getting is ass handed to him by that other guy. No one will hear you. So you better scream.''

Dark link ripped off what was left of the Hero's clothing, before skillfully throwing him to the bed. He smirked at the sight before him. His blonde slut laying naked on his back, his expression a mix of anger and fear. Those soft, suple lips partially open, forming a sexy frown. And those eyes. Large blue eyes that made a mockery of pure crystal. How he wanted him. And he would. He would make damn sure no one else got their hands on him. Never.

''Anyone would pay to see such a precious sight. So i'm going to make sure I make the most of it, while it's free.''

He climbed over his only partly willing Link. Grinning as his kissed down that milky white, tonned chest of his. Drinking in every little noise the other made, and loving it.

''You'd make a perfect whore, Link. If it were not for the fact I want you all to myself, you'd be rolling in cash.''

Link tried his hardest to glare at him, but that proved a difficult task as his dark shadow began to suck on his throbbing manhood. His back arched off the bed. His mind screaming for it all to stop, whilst his body begged and pleaded for more. And, more is what he got. Dark Link never enjoyed much fore-play. Oh no. His excitement was from slamming into his blonde other. Watching his body thrash in exstacy. Even though he would always scream 'no', they both know he meant 'yes'. The Hero hated himself for allowing all this to happen. He would easily capable to stop it, but, he enjoyed it so much. Sure, the others forcefull nature was painfull at first, but then it became more enjoyable than anything he had ever felt before. Dark Link sensed the young man become needy for more and pulled his leggings down just far enough to do the job, and mercilessly thrust into the other, grinning as he bagan to scream.

''Good. You're being obidient today. Means I don't have to punish you. Kind of a shame really, I enjoy that.''

Dark Link continued to pound his other into the bed, never once stopping or slowing down in the slightest. The large wooden bed began to bang up against the wall, surely leaving cracks, and maybe even dents. Link's head shook from side to side, trying to keep up with the other man's speed. It was all too soon getting to much for him. He didn't want it to end. As if he would hear the blondes thoughts, Dark Link pulled out before flipping him over, pulling him onto his hands an knees.

''Come on Linky, beg me. You know how I love to hear you beg.''

''Please... I need it. Please!''

Just saying that made the Hero feel more filthy than the actual thing he was asking for. He hated to beg. It demeaned him, humiliated him. All the more reason for the shadow to make him do it. Said man grinned viciously as he slammed back inside, pulling on the others hair as he forced himself deeper. It hurt. It _fucking _hurt. Link screamed in pain, which only proved to excite the other more and more. He gathered this by the fact that the pace became harder and faster by every thrust. The tanned man pushed the others face into his pillow, not enough to suffocate him nor muffle his screams, just enough to allow his thrusts to hit him at the right angle each time.

''Fuck... AH!''

Link yelled out as he released on his sheets, closely followed by Dark Link, who spilled himself inside the other. They both collapsed in a heap of limbs and sweat. Both gasping for breath as they drifted off into sleep not long later.

--

Link woke up the next morning, still dirty from the night before. The only thing missing was Dark Link. That, and his dignity.

--

**I feel kinda bad for all that... but never the less, im proud of it!**

**Feel lemme know what you think!**


End file.
